


Lights Down Low

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro has planned out a surprise for Sanji. By simply telling him it's a road trip. Sanji goes along with it until the last day.





	

A/N: Happy International Zosan Day. It's probably not even a thing, but to me it is. And I wrote this a long time ago so I've waited a long time to post it. While your reading, listen to Lights Down Low by Max. It's how this story became. But enjoy! 

 

Zoro looked over to Sanji sleeping softly next to him. His breath was soft and gentle against his cheek. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Sanji's face scrunched before it softened into a smile. Zoro smiled leaning in and kissing him gently before crawling out of bed. You see, it's there vacation. and Zoro had a few days planned for them. There was a soft knock at the door making Zoro perk up and go to the door. He opened it softly as Usopp stood outside with a black small case. 

"Here you go. I'll do the editing when your done." Usopp smiled. 

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" 

"Don't worry about it, you can call us even. Since the incident two years." 

"Oh you mean the time I pulled you over for-" 

"Don't, don't you dare bring that up." Usopp huffed. 

Zoro chuckled, "Alright, it's forgotten." 

Usopp smiled, "I put some instructions in the bag if you needed help using it." 

"I'l figure it out just go on home." 

Usopp sighed before he left, Zoro shut the door before smiling to the case. He set it on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was a camera. Not just any camera. A camcorder camera. Zoro smiled before shutting the case. He went into the closet and pulled out two backpacks. Then started a pot of coffee. He sat on the couch and opened the camera. He knew how to use it. 

"Sanji, I..." 

Sanji grumbled reaching out to the little warmth that was left on the bed. 

"Shitty, officer." Sanji grumbled into his pillow, "It's our vacation and he's not in bed." 

He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called, "Get your ass back in bed!" 

Zoro stepped in a moment later, "Yeah I don't think so. Get up. Get dressed." 

"Huh? Wait we're supposed to relax. Stay in our underwear all day." 

"Not today get up. And get dressed were leaving soon." 

"What? Where are we going?" 

"Just. Do as I say." 

Sanji sighed, "Then what should I wear?" 

Zoro blinked, "Oh right one second." 

He left leaving a very curious Sanji back in their room. Zoro came back with a small bag. He shook it up a bit before he opened it and held it before Sanji. 

"Pull one out." Zoro said. 

Sanji blinked, "What?" 

"Please." 

Sanji sighed pursing his lips and reaching in the bag, he felt around before pulling out a scroll. Zoro pulled the bag closed before taking the small scroll of paper tied together with a green ribbon. He untied it and opened it. 

"Oh, wear. Something comfortable. Like on a sunny day, or going down to the beach or for a swim." 

Sanji blinked, "So my swim trunks?" 

Zoro shrugged, "If you want." 

"Zoro what's going on? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" 

"Just do as I say." 

"Why should I? It's not like we're married or anything." 

Zoro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm not asking much of you here. You'll figure it out later. Just get   
dressed." 

Sanji grumbled, "Fine." 

Zoro then left to leave Sanji to change into a blue t shirt and his orange, yellow, and teal swim trunks with a purple Palm tree on the left side of his trunks. He put on his white hat and his orange sandals. He walked into the living room to Zoro putting on his dark green ball cap and his sandals. He wore the white brown black and green spotted trunks Sanji got him, since he didn't have any swim trunks. And a black t shirt.

"You ready?" Zoro asked. 

"For what?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro tossed him a bag, Sanji caught it while Zoro put on his bag and the camcorder. 

"Come on we got to go." Zoro said. 

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro sighed, "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course, but. I" 

"Just. get. in. the. car." Zoro said. 

Sanji grumbled taking a travel mug of coffee from the counter. He walked by Zoro as he double checked the house. Sanji sat in the car and opened the bag. 

"Why are my clothes in here?" Sanji muttered. 

Nice clothes, and lazy clothes. Along with a pair of shoes and a couple of pairs of briefs. Sanji pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He called Nami real quick before Zoro got down stairs. 

"Sanji? What is it is everything okay?" Nami asked. 

"Zoro's acting weird, all. Secretive and all." 

Nami hummed counting each dollar Zoro gave to her to keep quiet. 

"Oh, Sanji I have no clue what your talking about. I haven't seen him in a while. So I have no clue about what he's doing." 

"Oh, well thank you Nami-swan." 

Sanji hung up as Zoro got in the car, putting his bag in the back before starting the car. 

"Zoro what is going on?!" Sanji spat. 

"I'm not telling." 

Sanji slumped back in the seat as Zoro drove down the road. 

"Well I hope you know where we are going, cus I don't plan on helping you." 

"Relax, I know where we are going. Just. Relax. And have some fun." 

Sanji rolled down his window and smiled softly to the cool air. Zoro smirked before driving out of the neighborhood. 

"If your hungry there's a little surprise in your bag." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him before pulling his bag in his lap. He unzipped the first pocket and smiled. 

"You didn't!" Sanji smiled. 

"I did." 

Sanji pulled out a small box with a large sun with a large grin spread across it's face. He opened the box to find a doughnut with chocolate gaze with yellow and green sprinkles. 

"Can you get mine too?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded before turning to the back and unzipping his bag. He pulled out the box and zipped it back. He set it in his lap before opening the box to the glazed doughnut. He picked it up and held it to Zoro's lips. Zoro bit into it a few times before Sanji pulled back and set it in the box. Sanji dug into his and smiled to the treat chewing down on it. Sanji looked to Zoro driving away and covered his mouth. 

"You did this for me? You went across town, stood in line for hours to get me a doughnut? And whatever we're doing today? Why?" 

Zoro glanced at him swallowing, "It's because I love you, you shitty cook." 

He looked back to the road as Sanji smiled looking down to his doughnut. 

"Thank you." 

Zoro chuckled, "Don't thank me yet, now feed me more." 

Sanji laughed feeding Zoro until they were al gone. Sanji sucked his fingers of the melted chocolate and some of the glaze. 

"There napkins in the glovebox, you know that." Zoro said. 

"You lock the glovebox remember?" 

Zoro reached over and opened the glovebox and pulled out a couple of napkins. He put one in Sanji's lap and wiped his face with the other. 

"Mind doing me a favor?" Zoro asked. 

"What is it?" Sanji asked. 

"There's a camcorder in the back, Usopp let me borrow it. For. later. Can you figure out how it works? He said he left instructions." 

Sanji turned to the back picking up the back case and opened it. He pulled out the camcorder and the note. 

"Zoro, I hope this helps you with your trip with Sanji. I'll help make the moments you have memorable. P.s. The camcorder is water proof, and shock proof in case you drop it in the water or drop it. Usopp." Sanji said he looked over at Zoro gritting his teeth, "Trip? Moments?" 

"Just figure out how it works." Zoro growled. 

Sanji laughed reading over the directions, pulling the screen out and pressing the power button. It chimed making Sanji smile, he pressed record and recorded Zoro driving. 

"Zoro, I got it working." Sanji said. 

He smiled, "Good give it to me." 

"What why?" 

"Do it." 

Sanji grumbled handing the camera to Zoro, he slipped the strap on his hand an turned it to Sanji. 

"Do something." 

Sanji laughed making a funny face, Zoro chuckled turning it off. Sanji sat back in the seat, Zoro reached out taking his hand as they drove down the freeway. It took an hour before they took a quick stop at a florist. Zoro turned on the camera as they walked inside. He took Sanji in front of a bunch of flowers. 

"Why did you bring that?" Sanji groaned. 

"Pick out the prettiest." Zoro said. 

"Why?" 

"Your going to meet a very important lady. So pick some." 

Zoro recorded Sanji looking around at the flowers, he smiled to Sanji wandering around before picking out a bouquet of sunflowers. Zoro purchased them and they walked back to the car.

"Zoro if I'm meeting someone why am I dressed in my swim trunks?" 

"We won't be there for long. After we will go to my surprise location okay? Just trust me." 

Sanji sighed as they drove off once again. Sanji held the bouquet close admiring how perked up they were. Zoro turned down a path making Sanji perk up. Tree's lined the path before there was a break and a large field filled with tombstones. 

"Kuina." Sanji muttered, "I'm meeting your sister." 

Zoro smiled, "Yeah, your meeting my sister." 

They stopped the car before an x on the path. They got out of the car and Zoro counted his steps before getting to a white cross with Kuina's picture still hung on the cross. Sanji knelt down placing the flowers under the cross. He looked up to the picture. The glass was cracked, and distorted the bottom corner of the picture. But the picture of the little girl with black hair and a little smile on her face. Zoro knelt down next to him. 

"This is my older sister." Zoro smiled. 

"She's really pretty Zoro, I bet she's really proud of you." Sanji said. 

Zoro gave a shaky chuckle taking Sanji's hand and kissing the back of his hand. 

"Yeah, she would." Zoro breathed. 

The wind blew having Zoro perk up to the picture. He reached out and touched the picture. 

"Kuina, this is my boyfriend Sanji. I figured you should meet him now." 

Sanji smiled taking off his hat, "It's nice to meet you." 

Zoro chuckled helping Sanji up, "Come on. I have much more planned today." 

"Much more?" 

They got into the car before driving back into a couple of back roads then back on the main road. 

"When we get close, your going to have to close your eyes." Zoro said. 

"Close my eyes? It's already a surprise where we're going." 

Zoro glanced at him, "Please." 

Sanji sighed, "Fine." 

Zoro drove for about a good ten minutes, "Alright shut your eyes." 

Sanji crossed his arms and shut his eyes, Zoro parked pulling out the camera and started to record. He got out of the car and went to Sanji's door and opened it. He held out his hand. 

"Here take my hand." 

Sanji reached out a few times before taking Zoro's hand. He stepped out of the car and shut the door. He let go of Sanji's hand and got a image of the water park behind him before turning to Sanji. 

"Okay you can open now." Zoro said. 

Sanji squinted adjusting to the light before looking up at the water park. 

"No. Way! You drove us all the way out here to the water park I went to when I was a kid?" 

"Yep." Zoro said. 

Sanji embraced Zoro having him turn off the camera. They went inside taking a towel off the rack by the door before getting into the water park. Zoro got to the bar above the large wave pool. Sanji was engulfed in the waves before popping out with a large laugh. Zoro stood on the bridge getting to the bar watching Sanji enjoy himself. Zoro opened the camera recording Sanji enjoying himself in the cool waters. When the waves stopped Sanji bobbed up shaking the water out of his hair and looked up to Zoro. 

"Your driving! So you can't drink!" Sanji called, "So come and swim with me." 

Zoro sighed before getting down meeting Sanji before a large water toy kids play on. Sanji took the camera from him and recorded Zoro stripping of his shirt, hat and sandals. 

"Let's have a kiss, over there." Sanji pointed. 

He dragged Zoro over to the spot propping the camera up and backed away slowly. Sanji turned to Zoro and wrapped his arms around his shoulders while Zoro smirked leaning in. They shared a sweet kiss before. The large bucket a main attraction at the water park. Filled with fridged water tipped and poured on the two. Sanji pulled back laughing as Zoro shook the water off his head. Sanji ran his hands through his hair slicking it back. Zoro kissed him again before going up to the camera and turning it off. He put it in there locker along with his clothes. He turned back to find Sanji missing. He pursed his lips before towel drying his hair. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders looking around the park for him. Until he spotted him. Flirting with a couple of girls by the smoothie hut. Zoro smirked to an evil idea in his head. He took the towel twisting it and slowly approached Sanji. He chuckled as the two girls giggled. Zoro snapped the towel on his rear making Sanji yelp and snap his head to Zoro. He chuckled wrapping his towel around his shoulders as Sanji rubbed his rear. 

"That hurt!" Sanji spat. 

"Come on, we have more to explore." 

The two girls left having Sanji sigh and following Zoro to one of the best rides. They stood in line until Sanji started to get nervous. 

"I don't know Zoro, it goes up pretty high." Sanji said. 

"You chickening out on me?" Zoro asked. 

"I am not!"

Zoro pulled him into one of the cars and locked him in with the metal bar. Sanji clutched onto the bar as the ride started. Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji and pulled him close. He looked over to Zoro biting his bottom lip as they made there way up to the top. It huffed having them stop. 

"You know, this ride is full of surprises." Zoro said. 

"Oh why is that?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, "Cus, it changed what way it wants to go." 

The rise released them going backwards down the hill. Women screamed, no. Sanji screamed. He screamed clutching onto Zoro who laughed down the ride as it went up another hill then fell forward. Zoro and Sanji stayed at the water park until closing. 

"I had fun today, thanks for taking me out." Sanji smiled, "We should do this again sometime." 

"Oh no. I'm not done. We're just getting started." 

Sanji cocked a curled brow, "Huh?" 

They got in the car sitting on the towels they stole from the park. Zoro reached in his bag and pulled out the same small bag from this morning. He opened it shaking it up a bit and held it out in front of Sanji. He reached in and pulled out another scroll. This one was smaller and had a blue ribbon around it. Zoro snatched it from him and opened it. 

"Oh, okay we can do that tomorrow." 

"Do what?" 

"Nope you get to wait." 

Sanji sighed, as Zoro put the bag back before he drove down the road. Sanji turned on the camera and turned it to Zoro driving. Zoro glanced to the camera and reached out putting it down. 

"Get some sleep. We have a bit of driving to do." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled before turning off the camera, he nuzzled up against the window and the seat falling asleep. Zoro drove a while getting to a hotel. He stopped the car parking it, he turned to Sanji who. Was knocked out. Zoro chuckled taking the camera from him and recording how sweet he looked asleep. Zoro shut the camera before putting it back in its bag. He put on his and Sanji's bags before going to Sanji's door and opened the door. He scooped Sanji up and took him inside. 

"Roronoa." Zoro said. 

"Oh, Mr. Roronoa. Yes we have you marked down for three nights and two days am I correct?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

She smiled handing him a key, "Alright enjoy your stay." 

He took the key to the room 1031. He went into the elevator pressing the tenth floor. The doors shut, having Zoro adjust Sanji on his shoulder. The doors chimed having Zoro step out. He looked at the card then went down the thirties hall. He got to the door and opened it, he flicked on the light. In the middle of the room was a large plush bed and a large TV that sat on the opposite side of the room. Zoro went to the bed putting Sanji in the bed. Taking off his shoes and his shirt. He smirked. 

"He'd be pretty mad if I let him sleep in his swim trunks." 

The sun hit Sanji in the eyes making him groan and toss over. He opened his eyes to find Zoro missing. Again. Sanji sat up to the unfamiliar room. There was a knock at the door making Sanji turn to it. He got up finding himself in his briefs. 

"Zoro." Sanji muttered. 

He grabbed his bag pulling out his sweats and put them on. He went up to the door and opened it. A man walked in with a silver tray and bowed. 

"Good morning sir, your. Partner. Has gone out for a while. He informed me to make sure you didn't worry. Have a good day sir." 

Then the man left. Sanji blinked. 

"The hell?" 

He walked up to the tray and took the lid off finding a large breakfast. Sanji smiled taking the tray and eating up the large meal. After he was done he place the tray outside the room by the door before going back inside. He went to the window and pulled back the curtains. The view. Of the whole city. Was beautiful. Sanji spotted Zoro walking up with two large brown sacks. Sanji smiled shutting the curtain and sat on the bed. He lied back on the bed being sucken into the plush bedding. He hummed shutting his eyes and almost falling back asleep. Well. Almost. A soft pecking of kisses started on his cheeks before making there way to his lips. Sanji smiled cupping Zoro's cheeks and kissing him back. Zoro pulled back with a happy hum cupping Sanji's cheeks and brushing his thumb across his cheeks. 

"God, your breath taking." Zoro breathed. 

Sanji smiled, "So what are we going to do today?" 

"Just relax, be away from home. Trust me. I bought some stuff that will entertain us today." 

Zoro pulled back putting the sacks on the bed, pulling out strawberries, whip cream, some champagne, alcohol, chocolate, and some treats for them to snack on. 

"I brought some movies from home if you wanted to see some." 

Zoro dug around his back before pulling out a few movies. Sanji looked to the movies, a variety of chick flicks, comedy's, and maybe two of the scary horror Zoro liked. 

"You can have first pick." Zoro said. 

Sanji handed him one of the chick flicks, because Sanji liked those. He's a sappy guy. Zoro took the movie and put it in, without complaining, or groaning. 

"Hey, you okay? You've been awfully nice to me on this trip." Sanji said. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed resting on the bed, Zoro crawled up to him holding him close. Sanji nuzzled in close on Zoro's chest watching the movie. When it was halfway over Sanji felt Zoro's heart beat slow. He looked up to Zoro finding him asleep. Sanji chuckled taking the camera by the night stand and propping it up, he turned the screen around to get them both in the shot. Sanji kissed Zoro's cheek before kissing his lips. Zoro smiled in his sleep and scratched his chest. Sanji then. Thought of revenge. He pulled out the whip cream slipping some into Zoro's hand. He straddled his hips before softly brushing his nose. Zoro smacked himself in the face waking up to the whip cream all over his face. He turned to the camera as Sanji laughed away. Zoro growled before wiping the rest off his hand on Sanji's face. He gasped as they got into a wrestling war and tackled each other to the floor. That night Sanji took a shower while Zoro watched over the videos on the camcorder. 

"It's almost time." 

The following night, Zoro and Sanji dressed up real nice. Taking there things, since it was there time to go. Sanji and Zoro got in the car putting there things in the back and started the way back home. 

"Close your eyes." Zoro said. 

"Not this again." Sanji groaned. 

Sanji sighed shutting his eyes, they pulled up to one of the fanciest restaurants in the world. Zoro helped Sanji get out of the car and pulled out the camera standing behind Sanji getting a view of Sanji's head and the glowing lights of the restaurant. 

"Okay open." Zoro said. 

Sanji opened his eyes, "H-How, how did you get reservations?! This place takes years to get into." 

"I know. I booked a reservation two years ago." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Two years ago?" 

"Surprise." 

Sanji smiled with tears welling up in his eyes, "Thank you." 

Zoro turned off the camera before putting it in his pocket. Sanji took his arm as they went into the restaurant. 

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said. 

The man checked the list, "Ah yes, the two years wait. I will take you to your seats." 

Sanji admired the whole chandeliers and paintings on the ceilings. 

"This place is beautiful." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro smiled, "I knew you would like it."

They went to there tables as Zoro sat Sanji in his chair and sat across from him. 

"Pretty soon you will find out why I did all this." Zoro said. 

"I knew it! Your buttering me up for something." 

"I am." 

"What is it?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro picked up the menu, Sanji grumbled picking up his menu. They picked out some pasta. When the waiter came back he brought one of Sanji's favorite red wines. 

"Okay. What is it? Why are you buttering me up?" 

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy the night while you can." 

Sanji sighed picking up his Wine glass and sipped his wine. Sanji smiled as Zoro recorded him. As their meal was served and they ate. Zoro and Sanji left but. Instead of going to the car. 

"You want to go to the beach for a bit?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled taking his hand. They climbed down to the beach walking along the sand. Sanji took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to his calfs and walked in the water. Zoro stopped him making Sanji turn to him. 

"Zoro? Is something wrong?" Sanji asked. 

"Stay here a moment." 

Zoro pulled the camcorder out of his pocket and placed it on a rock. He turned the screen to them and went back to Sanji. He embraced him before kissing him softly. Zoro pulled back taking Sanji's hands. 

"Sanji, I love you. Since the day we fought in high school. Since the day where you almost kicked my ass. Since the day we accidentally kissed in the supply closet. That feeling I have for you has been the same for the past eight years. And I don't want to leave your side for the next eternity." Zoro took a knee, "The real reason why I brought you out here. Was." 

He shuffled in his pocket pulling out small box, he flicked it open to the gold ring with a stripe of three silver lines wrapped around. 

"Will you marry me?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji sniffled with tears running down his cheeks. Sanji knelt down and embraced him. 

"I will marry you." Sanji sobbed. 

Zoro chuckled embracing him back. Sanji pulled back and kissed him roughly on the lips. He pulled back as Zoro took his hand placing the ring on his finger which fit like a glove. Sanji admired the ring and smiled before embracing Zoro again. Making them lose balance and fall into the water. 

"I love you Roronoa Zoro." Sanji cried. 

Sanji sat in the front seat shivering looking at his ring. Zoro drove them home finally. Once they got home, Zoro went to go take a shower while Sanji sat on the couch. He held the camera looking at it. 

"Zoro, I..." 

It's been a month now. Zoro and Sanji's engagement spread like wildfire. Zoro sat at his office when he got an email from Usopp. 

"Oh he finished it." 

He opened it. To find Sanji as the thumbnail. He played the video as Sanji sat wiping the tears away. 

"Zoro I, these past few days. No. Years. I've fallen deeper in love with you. Your the. Everything I want in a lover, husband, boyfriend, and even as my best friend. Sometimes we don't get along well. But. I will love you just the same. Sanji Roronoa doesn't sound to aweful bad. I kinda like it." 

Sanji perked up when his phone went off, he went over to his phone and saw he got an email from Usopp. Zoro was the tumbnail he opened the video and played it. 

Zoro smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sanji. I. I wanted to tell you. You may be a pain in my ass sometimes but. Your something I can't live without. So I planned this special occasion a few years ago. Everyone knew about it. Usopp let me borrow his camera so I could record some little video for the future or something." 

"Zoro! Get your ass back to bed!" Sanji called 

He chuckled, "I love you, you pain in the ass." 

Sanji smiled and held close his phone. 

"I love you too, bigger pain in my ass."


End file.
